<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burning The Boxty by Ladderofyears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203096">Burning The Boxty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears'>Ladderofyears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365 [63]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cooking, Frottage, Gift Fic, Irish Boxty, M/M, Neville listens to the Pogues, Rare Pairings, The Pogues, Traditonal Boxty Poem, burning dinner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic where Seamus and Neville kiss and listen to The Pogues, while cooking (and burning) Boxty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seamus Finnigan/Neville Longbottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365 [63]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burning The Boxty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/gifts">EvAEleanor</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written in celebration of St. Patricks Day and my lovely friend EvAEleanor who convinced me that that this ship is canon! 💕</p><p>Boxty is a traditional Irish potato dish.🥔</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s this?” Neville asked, nodding in the direction of the Wireless. “Never heard anything like this before.”</p><p>“Pogues,” Seamus replied, pausing briefly as he grated potatoes. “Muggle music. Me and me mam used to dance around to this when I was younger.”</p><p>“It’s good,” Neville said, coming up behind his boyfriend and sliding his arms around his waist. “I like it. You’re opening up my horizons, love. All nan ever played was wizarding opera.”</p><p>Neville grinned at the praise, turning his head to press a small, quick kiss on Neville’s cheek. “Mam loved anything Muggle. <em>‘Specially</em> me dad. They were an odd pair, Nev. Didn’t stop them falling in love-”</p><p>“I expect not,” Neville said, watching as Seamus shaped the potatoes into patties and dropped them into a frying pan. “What are you making us?” he asked, fascinated. “We had House Elves growing up. I never saw much in the way of actual cooking.”</p><p>Seamus smiled at Neville’s traditional Pureblood upbringing. It explained a <em>lot</em>. “Never saw a bloody House-Elf 'til Hogwarts,” Seamus replied. “We're having Boxty. Mam even used to have a poem for it. <em>‘Boxty on the griddle, boxty on the pan; if you can’t make boxty then you’ll never get a man.”</em></p><p>Neville raised an eyebrow. “So you’re trying to win me over to your bed?” he teased, voice flirtatious. “Got some news for you, love. You won me over last night. I’m already besotted.”</p><p>“Already?” Seamus smirked, drawing Neville in between his parted thighs. “Well perhaps you need to spend tonight here as well.” He found his boyfriend’s pliant lips, kissing them ardently. “You know. Just to make doubly sure.”</p><p>He rolled his hips against Neville, panting quietly as the excited bulge in his trousers was met with his lover’s equally enthusiastic erection. Seamus couldn’t help but deepen their kisses then; his tongue rolled over Neville’s own, exploring the shapes and heat of his boyfriend’s mouth. </p><p>“Merlin,” Neville said suddenly, breaking their embrace. “Something’s burning!” </p><p>“Oh, bloody hell!” Seamus cried, levitating the frying pan off the oven and dropping it quickly into the sink. “<em>Always</em> happens to me-”</p><p>“I don’t need dinner,” Neville growled, seizing Seamus’s hand. “You’re all I want.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading xxxxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>